A Ghostly Love GermanyxReader
by Lilith Love
Summary: Germany X Reader! Ludwig's home alone when the power goes out due to a snow storm. When he attempts to sleep, he finds an odd dream filling his thoughts. *I don't own picture or Hetalia*


*Ludwig's POV*

"Finally some peace and quiet," I sighed to myself grateful Feliciano had left. I started to work on the paperwork I have yet to take care of when the power shut off. "Damn snow," I muttered searching around for a flash light. After a few moments I stumbled upon the flashlight. The flashlight worked for only a few minute before it began to dim. As I rushed to the kitchen to attempt to find some batteries the flashlight died on me. I soon stumble into my couch. After deciding against going further towards the kitchen, in case of running into anything, I laid on the couch about to take a nap until the power came back. I quickly fell into sleep where I dreamed of a girl. The girl had gorgeous (h/c) hair and beautiful (e/c) eyes. I watched as she scrubbed the floor, every so often putting the rag into the bucket next to her. The girl soon started singing a magnificent tune. After a few moments a man came in, obviously drunk. He grabbed the girl by the hair and started screaming at her. After she just stared at him with a terrified look, he proceeded to beat her. After what seemed to be hours, but was only a few moments, he walked away leaving her beaten and bruised. The girl slowly crawled to the bucket; she then started to cough blood into it. I then watched as she began singing the same tune from before the man came, though this time it was much weaker. I gasped, sitting up from the couch. 'Just a dream, whew,' my mind told me as I settled down. I lay down again afraid to see the dream. After a few silent minutes I heard a soft tune. The wonderful tune from my dream! As I listened intently it sounded as if it was coming from the kitchen. Slowly, I made my way into the room to find a small candle light. This freaked me out once because I didn't think I had candles and another because I was the only person in the house. Frantically I looked around the room; in the corner was the girl. She was even more stunning out of the dream. Mesmerized by the song she was singing, I stared at her. After a few breaths with just her voice making noise, she looked up at me.

"Hello, sir," She smiled at me. This girl was supposed to be dead. I saw her die in my dream. "Are you alright?" She spoke with concern.

"Uh, I'm sorry but who are you?" I stuttered out. She let out a melodic laugh.

"You've been away for too long, Ludwig, I'm (Name), the family's maid." Her gentle tone surprised me as much as the fact she knew my name. I swallowed unsure of what was going on.

"W-well Ms. (Name), I must ask what you are doing here," my uneven voice made her laugh again.

"I'm doing as maids do, sir."

"I don't have a maid."

"Hm, I suppose you never did but your family did," She solemnly said. "Back when I was alive I worked for a family in this house. There was a boy here, the son; he went away for quite some time. While he was gone the man of the house came home one night drunk. He asked me why I was still here, and why my scrubbing hadn't been done earlier." She paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. I felt myself feel for this girl. "When I couldn't answer out of fear, he started to beat me. After he had had his fun I crawled to the bucket and coughed up blood. I started my gentle tune once again. As I lay there dying I saw the boy, the boy I had fallen for, come rushing in. He held me finishing the tune as I died, laying in his arms." (Name) finished tears dripping off her face. Crawling toward her, I wrapped my arms around the small body. She leaned against me as she whispered one last thing. "His name was Ludwig too." After a few minutes of silence we started telling each other parts of our lives. We laughed and joked as if she were alive with me. Hours passed and we still sat there. The girl was just so cheerful for being dead. Finally, she told me something that made me freeze in surprise.

"I love you," the quiet voice muttered gently. (Name) stared at me with the stunning (e/c) orbs. Swallowing thoughts ran through my mind.

"Ich liebe dich," I whispered after a moment. Her face lighted up in a smile. She hugged me wrapping her pale, translucent arms around my neck. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her. (Name) pulled her head back, still smiling, and pressed her lips against mine. This shocked me for a moment but soon I returned the small kiss. She pulled back, crying tears of joy.

"You have brought me peace Ludwig." After this statement I saw her form dissolving away. I sighed gently as there was no more of her. I sat on the floor for a few more minutes to hear that same cheerful tune. Smiling I glanced down at the floor. Written on the floor was the girl's full name. (F/n) (L/n). My eyes widened. I had seen her tombstone in the graveyard before. I went back to the couch and fell back asleep. This time dreaming of (Name) and a young boy. I supposed this was the other Ludwig seeing as they both looked at each other with love. When I awoke the power was back and the storm was over with. Quickly I pulled shoes and a jacket on to go to the cemetery. Once there I found her grave. It was worn over the years but I could still make out some.

_(F/n)(L/n)_

_Friend and Lover. She will be missed_

Smiling I walked away.


End file.
